IWF Monday Night Raw (January 11, 1993)
The January 11, 1993 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the IWE's RAW brand, which took place on January 11, 1993 at the Manhattan Center in New York, New York. The show begins with a backstage interviewer Sean Mooney, who plays in front of the hall the "gatekeeper" for Bobby "The Brain" Heenan, who is determined to mitkommentieren the debut edition of the all-new Monday night show. Mooney tells him, however, that the hall was sold out to the ceiling and Heenan had to stay outside. As commentators to welcome Vince Matteson, "Macho Man" Brady Savage and Rob Bartlett (a local radio DJ who had absolutely no idea of Wrestling). It will broadcast a previously recorded by Bobby Heenan promo in which his ex-protege of Mr. Perfect the debut of "Narcissus" (later "The Narcissist" Lex Luger) announced. Bobby Heenan as Rob Bartlett's aunt is now trying to get dressed in the hall, but Sean Mooney sees through the disguise and makes "The Brain" again rebuffed. Vince Matteson then runs an interview with Razor Ramon, who will attend the Royal Rumble title match against IWF World Heavyweight Champion Bret Heart contest. Razor says inter alia that Bret Hart took 8 ½ years for it to win that title, but Razor Ramon would make this already after 8 ½ months. We show an attack from Razor on Bret Hart's brother Owen Heart, who was the Latino during an interview on "IWF Mania" surprised and edited with a garbage can. Razor Ramon commented on the incident so that it had given him pleasure to beat Bret's little brother. The Hitman could not do anything, any more than he could do something about it that Razor would win the Royal Rumble IWF World Title. Finally, Vince gets to the cheers of the fans the toothpick in the face. Summary Results ; ; *Yokozuna (with Mr. Fuji) defeated Koko B. Ware (3:45) *The Hunter Brothers (Rick and Scott) defeated The Executioners (Duane Gill & Barry Hardy) (3:00) *Shawn Michaels © defeated Max Moon to retain the IWF Intercontinental Championship (10:30) *The Undertaker (with Paul Bearer) defeated Damien Demento (2:26) *Dark Match: Crush defeated Bam Bam Bigelow by disqualification Other Segments *Doink the Clown is visible in the crowd during the Hunter Brothers/The Executioners match. The commentators reference this. He would return later in the Shawn Michaels/Max Moon match laughing into one of the ringside cameras. He did not actively interrupt any matches. To end the show, Vince McMahon interviewed Doink, which Crush interrupted. *Kamala turned babyface in this episode. *Mr Fuji accompanied Yokozuna to the ring and was ringside throughout his match. *Vince McMahon interviews Razor Ramon about his forthcoming match for the IWF Championship at the Royal Rumble Pay-Per-View against Bret Heart. *Bobby Heenan was shown trying to get into the arena several times during the show using various disguises. He never managed to get in. At the end of the show, Heenan is told he can enter the arena. Little did he know the show was over - and that ended the first ever episode of RAW. Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Also see *Monday Night Raw *The show's venue details External links